Love, The One Who Watched You
by Aleviel
Summary: A mysterious woman leaves a letter on Buffy's grave. Set after 'The Gift'
1. Letters to a dead woman

Disclaimer: I don't own Buffy the Vampire Slayer. I do own the person who writes the letter, though. 

Spoilers: This story is set after "The Gift", and I mention some things that happen throughout the series up until then.

Author's Note: Okay, here it goes. This will be a one shot, unless I decide to do more with this character. This is the second Buffy fic I've written, but the first one I've submitted to FF.N, so please be nice. Constructive criticism is welcome, but flames will be used to toast s'mores.

Love, The One Who Watched You

_ Dear Buffy._

_ Dear Ms. Summers:_

_ To whom it may concern..._

_ Oh screw it. I'm no good at this. But this is the first time I've done this, so I guess I can get better. What is this, exactly? I'm asking myself. I guess it's a way to say good bye to a person that doesn't know I exist. You never met me Buffy, but I watched you grow up in the five years you've lived in Sunnydale. You have changed so much since the first time I saw you. Ah yes, the first time I laid eyes on the Chosen One, she was trying to escape destiny. Do you remember your first day at Sunnydale High? I do. I remember you dropping that stake in the hallway, I remember Mr. Giles having to chase you down after you stormed out of the library. You said you had quit. You didn't manage to escape, though. Was this your big escape? I know you died to save Dawn, but did you die for you too? What does it matter? You're gone now, and I'm writing this stupid letter that you'll never read to try and make myself under stand why I hurt cause you're gone when I've watched thousands of other slayers die and not felt a thing. Yeah, I watched you jump from the tower that was built by crazy people, and I watched as your faithful followers came up to your broken body like they didn't believe you were dead. And when Spike cried, that did it for me. I went to my home and cried and cried and didn't stop till five minutes ago when your former lover, Angel, left your grave and I began to write this letter under the dim moonlight. This letter, this goodbye to the Chosen One that mattered to me when I didn't even watch the others' final moments. You had such an effect on us all, Buffy Anne Summers. Me, your Watchers, the people who became your friends. Your funeral was heartbreaking. It was only supposed to be the Scoobies, but people from Sunnydale High who you never even spoke to showed up and told how brave you were during Graduation, with the whole blowing up the Mayor, and tales of how you saved their lives before that. They all said they would never forget you, and I don't think they ever will. Something you'd never expect- Wesley showed up. He didn't say anything, just stood there in the back and watched. He was right beside me, but he couldn't see me. He left before the Scoobies knew he was there. Like I said, something you'd never expect. I bet you never expected to die, either , so unexpected is the thing of the moment for you. And I've made this circle, taking this letter from subject to subject but eventually coming back to the fact that your dead. And this is where I'll stop. I'm saying goodbye to you, Buffy, and letting you make the next move. And it'll be something I'll never expect_, _because I know you're full of surprises._

_ Love,_

_ The One Who Watched You._

  


This was the letter Willow had found on Buffy's grave the day before she performed a ritual that would bring the Slayer back to life. And this was the letter that Buffy read before she went to the Magic Box to thank Willow for rescuing her from Hell. And Buffy wondered if The One Who Watched Her knew that she had been in Heaven.

fin.

AN- Okay, I think that this could have been written better, but it was a plot bunny that bit me on the arse and wouldn't let go. So review, tell me what you think, and if I get a few positive remarks, I might show my face in the fanfiction world again.

  
  



	2. Thank Yous

Thanks!

I made a silent promise to write a sequel to this if I got 4 positive reviews. And I did, so if you thought this was interesting, be looking for the first few chapters of my new fic, 'I Wrote You A Letter When You Were Dead'. I hope it'll be good. And now, I'm going to answer some reviews:

Freezyboncoolipants: You were my first reviewer!*gives big hug* I'm glad you liked it. The question of who the one who watched will be answered soon... okay, that kinda felt mysterious-like 

ashes2342: omg, you thought it was original and creative? I think I love you! I think you just gave me an ego. yea, I have self esteem now! Thank you! As for the question, all will be revealed soon....... I've got to stop with the mysterious schick.

Catlimere: you liked it too? Okay, did you all get together and say "hey, let's play this big joke on this new writer.." I'm so glad you enjoyed it, cause I completely thought this fic would bomb.

thsutton: thanks for your advice. To my credit, though, I did write this in 1 hour and it was really late so I almost said 'screw it, I'm going to bed' but then another voice said 'no, finish it!' so it was kinda cut shorter than I meant it to be. also, I wanted it to have a 'Giles-y' feel, because this person is almost like a watcher too OOPS that wasn't supposed to slip...

idolsgirl: touching letter? well written? I love you!

Sabia: well, if you want me to make you cry...*starts writing a character death fic* joking. I just can't kill people. Except maybe Dawn... I appreciate that you took time to tell what you thought I did wrong, and I'll take your advice to heart.

So, that's everyone as of April 27, 2004. If you review after I post these thank you's, I'll give you a shout out in my next ficcy, kay? a final message: thanks all of you who took time out of you lives to read and review this fic. hugz all around. 


End file.
